It's not what you think
by TomatoPiranha
Summary: America comes over to Japan's house to play video games as always, but what happens when America finds Japan's secret files on his laptop? FLUFF IS WHAT HAPPENS! Just a short cute thing between Japan and America, tell me if I should write more or not.


Its not what you think

By: Tomatopiranha

Writers Note: Hiii people! Ok so this is sorta what I've always wished would happen between me and my best friend who i've got a big crush on, she's the only one who kind of knows that i read/write/watch things like this cuz she was looking through my ipod and asked what all the yaoi/yuri pics were and i just gave an excuse but i don't think she believed me l plus she's just so adorable :3 but of course it's just a fanfic and it'll prob never actually happen to me in real life -sighhh- Except it's sorta the opposite, i'm the loud tall one who acts like America xD lol, oh well unless I suddenly own Hetalia I wouldn't be able to change that. I prob wouldn't want to anyways! Whats a girl to do? If only I had reality changer :O Oh Japan your such a lucky duck.

Japan- Ano, I am not a duck, but thank you Samantha-sama I guess I was pretty lucky in this.

America: Oh did you win the lottery or somethin Japan? (hasn't read the story yet)

Japan: Not exactly...

Sam: Well here's the story please read and write! Oh and also you should tell me if you want this to be just a oneshot or if you want more chapters, cuz i might write more if people want more ;) PREPARE FOR ATTACK OF THE FLUFF! enjoy! ^.^

Japan heard a knock at the door.

"Where's the damn doorbell? Wh.. OH! There it is!" Japan heard America say to himself outside the door. Once America had found the doorbell it was impossible for Japan to pretend not to be home even if he wanted to because America would not stop pressing it. Sighing, Japan shut his laptop not feeling like closing all of the windows he was usuing on it. Getting up and walking to the door Japan opened it to reveal the American who was so involved in ringing the doorbell that he didn't even notice Japan.

"Ano... Konnichiwa America" Japan said holding open the door snapping America back into reality.

"Oh! Yo Japan wassup dude!" America asked stopping ringing the doorbell.

"Etto, the sky is up. May I ask why you are here?" Japan asked.

America let you a small chuckel at Japan's lack of knowing basic American slang. "Oh right! I'm here to swap some video games with you!" America said smiling holding up one of the games.

"Ah okay then, come in America" Japan said letting him in. "You may sit in the living room if you wish and see if there are any games your interested in. I am going to go make some coffee" Japan said knowing that the younger nation did not like tea very much.

"Oh really dude? Thanks a bunch! Your awesome!" America said again smiling and bouncing happily into the living room to go look at the games.

Japan watched America swing the bag back and fourth and thought how cute he was with his somewhat childish personality. "No, now is not the time to think about that while he's here. Lets just make the coffee right now" Japan thought to himself walking towards the kitcen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

After a few minutes America had figured out which games he wanted to play. Turning on the TV he noticed that the console for the xbox 360 was not on. He pressed the button but it didn't turn on. Wondering what was wrong with it he looked behind it to see that it was not plugged in.

"Ah hah! Thats the problem, nowww where is the outlet?" America said to himself looking around the room. Not being able to find one, he was just about to go ask Japan where one was until he spotted a place to plug it in at the next room over. Standing up America walked over to the next room to where the outlet was. There were no places to plug it in though since all of them were currently being used. Wondering if there were any that were plugged into something that could be turned off and unplugged America followed each of the cords to see what they were powering. As he got to the last one he saw that it was plugged into Japan's laptop. Wondering if he was doing anything or not on it he opened it to see if he could turn it off.

"America, the coffee is done" Japan said carrying the two cups of coffee into the living room. "Huh I wonder where he is" Japan thought to himself. Before calling America again he saw a cord running across the floor into his "work room". His heart skipped a beat as he wondered if America looked at his laptop. He had not closed the windows that he was usuing and he did not want him to see them. He quickly started doubting this in his mind though asking himself what reason America would have to open his laptop. "No, no he's probably not usuing it, he's probably just plugging something in. Yes thats right" Japan told himself walking into the room.

He walked in to see America looking at his laptop and too stunned to notice that Japan had walked in. Japan froze in place once he saw America staring at the screen. Accidently Japan ended up dropping the two cups of coffee onto the floor which snapped America again back into reality.

"A-Ah Ano... I..." Japan stuttered at America not able to find his words. "I-I'm sorry I'll c-clean this up right away!" Japan said wildly blushing about to rush back to the kitchen. Just as he was about to run away America grabbed his hand. "A-America what are you...!" Japan stuttered before being interrupted.

"Japan what are these?" America asked.

"W-What are what?" Japan asked looking away from America's blue eyes.

"These" America said pointing to the screen. On the screen was a yaoi facfiction that Japan had written about the two himself and also a picture he had asked one of his online friends to make of America and Japan kissing on a sunset beach.

"U-Umm those are... It's not what you think!" Japan said before again being cut off by America.

"Japan, do you... like me?" America said as he started also blushing.

"Ah-um uh..." Japan said closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see America.

Japan hoped that America would interrupt him again, but he just stayed quiet and waited for an answer.

"O-Ok I do like you America! I'm sorry I never told you but I didn't want our friendship to change! I know that you don't like me back and thats ok being friends is enough for me!" Japan shouted out so fast that America could barely understand it. Japan was blushing deeper than he ever had in his whole life with his eyes still tightly shut. Suddenly Japan felt something warm against his lips. Opening his eyes he saw America kissing him.

"Who ever said that I don't like you back?" America said pulling away from the kiss looking straight into Japan's deep brown eyes.

"A-America" Japan said looking up at the taller man with a look of joy on his face. His dream that he never thought would happen was finally coming true. America bent down and again kissed Japan.

"Why don't we clean up this mess and then play some video games together" America said breaking the kiss hugging him.

"H-Hai!" Japan said. "Good thing I didn't have the explicit ones up" Japan thought to himself smiling and hugging America.


End file.
